Moonlight
by kipivermillion
Summary: Elsa is in danger because of Pitch, the new guardian, Jack Frost, has to protect her, but something is growing in Jack for Elsa.
1. Powers

**Chapter I**

"Powers"

North was in his office finishing his work for Christmas, checking the list twice, making gifts and preparing his new coat.

After a while he took a breath and thought, he thought about all the adventured that had with Tooth, Sand Man and the Easter Bunny, but specially Jack Frost, the new guardian.

Suddenly he noticed a light. – Moon. – Sighed. – You scared me, what's new my friend? – North said, the moonlight showed him a kind of vision. – What do you want to show me? – The Moon showed a room with two curious girls, one had pallid skin, blue eyes and platinum hair, the other girl seemed to be younger than the girl with pallid skin, this girl had a strawberry colored hair, a pink tone skin and an emerald colored eyes, they were beautiful, North noticed a thing, the girl with platinum hair was doing something. – What the… - The girl did snow magic, but she hit the other girl with it and then North saw him. – Pitch! – North saw that pitch was filling with fear the little girl who had powers. – _Elsa and Anna. _– The Moon said, North exclaimed – It´s supposed that Pitch was defeated! Why is he there? – And saw 2 adults going through the door, they seemed to be their parents, suddenly the Moon began to talk. –_ You must send someone to protect Elsa, she is vulnerable, needs a guardian to protect her from Pitch, the boogeyman. – _North thought – But, whom? - North was confused and then it was clear. – Jack Frost, of course! He will like her, he is perfect for Elsa! – North stood up and told a Yeti nearby to prepare the sleigh. – We are going to visit Jack Frost. –

The reindeers ran as fast as they could until North found Jack Frost. – Hey, Jack! – He shouted. – North? – Jack was surprised to see him. – Glad I found ya'! – Jack had a curious expression in his face. – Found… Me? – North laughed. – Yes, you! – He laughed even harder. – W- Why? – North immediately stopped laughing and made a worried expression. – Because I need to you to make me a job. –Jack approached North – What kind of job? – North stared at Jack and told him. – I want you to protect a girl, whose name is Elsa, from Pitch, he´s back and he´s getting stronger because of Elsa´s fear. – Jack was surprised. – Why me? – North grinned. – You´ll like her and you will discover why, follow me. – Jack nodded. – I will, but, why are you so sure I will like her? – North chuckled, Jack didn´t liked secrets, though, followed North.

They traveled a lot until they found Elsa, Anna and their parents, they were surrounded by Trolls, one of them, who seemed to be the oldest, was telling something to Elsa, Jack flew towards them and heard. – Fear will be your enemy. – Jack saw Elsa, she was scared, and Jack approached to her, but Jack noticed that Elsa couldn´t see him. –Jack! – North shouted, Jack turned himself and saw that North was fighting with Pitch. – Jack, make sure that they are safe in their palace, I will make occupied Pitch, now, go! – Before Jack left, Pitch said. – My fearsome nightmares go and don´t let the family be safe. – Nightmares came out from the shadows. – Run, Jack, run! – North exclaimed, Jack flew and reached the family, he saw a few nightmares and with his staff made them fall to death, it was a short way to the castle, the castle was enormous and beautiful, made of stone. – Huh, great place to stay, your highness. – Jack told Elsa sarcastically, who seemed that she couldn´t listen, the gates were open and when the family entered the castle, the gates were closed again.

Elsa and Anna were taken to their room by some servants and maids, Jack before they closed the door, saw that the servants were moving Elsa´s bed and stuff to another room. – The new room of Elsa. – Jack thought, he walked into the room where Elsa slept and sat on her bed and said. – Goodnight your highness, have sweet dreams. -


	2. Closed Gates

**Chapter 2**

"Closed gates"

The night was ending and the sunlight entered the room of Elsa, who was getting dressed for another lonely day, Jack was outside the room's door, for privacy to Elsa, Jack entered the room and Elsa had already finished, then Jack heard footsteps in the hall, the footsteps stopped in front of the door, it was Anna, she knocked the door.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?_" Elsa was frightened, but before Elsa giving an answer, Anna kept on. "_Come on let´s go to play." _Jack tried to calm down Elsa, but it was useless, and Anna kept on singing. "_I never see you anymore, come out the door, it´s like you´ve gone away."_ Jack followed Anna and saw her in the hall with two dolls that seemed to be Elsa and Anna. "_We used to be best buddies and now we´re not, I wish you could tell me why."_ Anna threw away the dolls and laid in the floor_, _the cuteness of the little girl made Jack smile, Anna stood up and walked to Elsa´s door and sang. "_Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn´t have to be a snowman._" Jack heard that Elsa told Anna. "Go away, Anna." Anna was upset and said. "_Okay, bye."_

Jack saw how Elsa grew up with fear, but Jack didn´t knew why, until one day, Elsa was staring at the window and Jack saw for the first time how Elsa used her powers by accident freezing with her hands the window, Jack was amazed. "You, you have the same powers that I have; now I understand why North sends me to protect you… You are like… Me." Jack was happy, but somehow Elsa wasn´t, her father entered and sighed, her dad gave Elsa gloves. "The gloves will help, see? Conceal it." And Elsa said. "Don´t feel it." And as a chorus, Elsa and his dad said. "Don´t let it show." This made Jack feel angry, he didn´t like Elsa to hide her powers, they were beautiful, and they deserve to be shown.

Anna and Elsa grew older and no matter how many times Elsa rejected Anna, Anna still insisted knocking the door. "_Do you want to build a snowman?" _Anna rode a bike and sang. "_Or ride our bike around the hall?"_ Anna fell to the arms of an armor and kept on singing. "_I think some company is overdue."_

Jack entered a room witha lot of paintings on it and saw Anna singing. "_I´ve started talking to the painting of the wall, hanging there John!"_ Jack at the ridiculousness of the girl, he slammed his face, but Anna sung and sung. – _It gets a little lonely all this empty room, just watching the hours takes by." _

Elsa now was older and had more fear than before. "I´m scared, they´re getting stronger!" Elsa said. "Hey, Elsa, don´t worry, listen to your dad, it´s the best for… You." Jack said, ignoring that Elsa couldn´t see him. "Getting upset only makes it worst, calm down." His father said, getting closer to Elsa, but she just took steps away from him and said. "No! Don´t touch me! Please, I´m gonna hurt you" Jack stared at her and tried to touch Elsa, but he only passed his hand through her face, like if he was a ghost, a strange feeling of loneliness was growing in Jack. "If you say so, your highness" He said.

Elsa and Anna grew and now were teenagers and Anna had already given up with Elsa; Anna passed through the door of Elsa and the only thing that she could do was to sigh, Anna walked towards his parents, who were packing up for a journey, and said. "See you in two weeks!" as she hugged her parents.

Their parents, now almost leaving, said goodbye to Elsa "Do you have to go?" Elsa said worried. "You´ll be fine, Elsa" said his dad with a smile in his face.

Jack followed the king and queen and saw a nightmare in the ship. "No! Wait, do not leave! NO!" Jack said "Pitch! Get out of that ship, now!" Pitch came out of the shadows of the ship. "If not, what?" Jack was full of anger and threatened Pitch with his staff. "Goodbye, Jack". Pitch disappeared and Jack heard a scream that came from the castle. "No! Elsa, Anna!" Jack didn´t knew what to do, save the king and queen or he princesses. "I´m sorry your majesties, I´m going to save your daughters."

Jack entered the castle desperately, but Elsa and Anna were fine, the nightmare laughed and disappeared. "Damn it, Pitch!" Jack flew to catch up with the ship, but it was too late, the ship was far away and Jack couldn´t see it. "No! Pitch! You…" Jack didn´t knew how to end the phrase, he was devastated, Elsa and Anna are going or are orphans, Jack sobbed, and he has failed.

A few days passed until the notice of the parents of Elsa and Anna were dead, Elsa was crying, laying on the floor. "I-I´m so sorry, Elsa."

The funeral was taking place a few days later, but only Anna assisted, she walked slowly towards the room of Elsa and knocked. "_Elsa, please I know you´re in there, people were asking where you´ve been, they say "have courage", and I´m trying to, I´m right here for you, just let me in, we only have each other, it´s just you and me, what are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman?" _Anna laid on the floor and sobbed.

In the room of Elsa, Jack was crouched in the floor in front of Elsa, who´s room was cold, filled with snow and ice that came from Elsa, Jack said. "Carry on Elsa, be strong, I know you can, there´s still hope."


	3. The crown

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn´t update really soon but this chapter is really, really large, also I didn´t have "the inspiration" to write these days, but well, here I am with a new chapter, but please let me thank some excellent persons who followed me and made my crossover better:**

**My first follower: **_**floydandgigi**_

**For making my story better: **_**Haileyms2**_

**And the other awesome guys who made me write more:**

_**Rainbowdash598**_

_**Lolo**_

_**007**_

_**Great Jesus**_

_**Tori Collins**_

_**Mina**_

_**PoppinEnjeru**_

_**And guests**_

**Chapter 3**

"The Crown"

Three years later, the Coronation Day was today and everyone in the village was joyful.

All the people from other places came only to see the Coronation of Princess Elsa.

Jack was in the room of Elsa who was trying to calm down; she was nervous and afraid about what could happen that day, Jack told her. "Come on Elsa! You are strong; prove it to everyone out there." Elsa didn´t hear him; Jack after a time left Elsa alone and was in the hall and saw Anna beautifully dresses and sang. "_The window is open so as that door." _Jack smiled. "Good morning, Anna." Anna passed through Jack and sang again. "_I didn´t knew they did that anymore, who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates." _Anna was really; really happy she ran into a different hall and sang. "_For years I´ve roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they´re open up the gates." _Anna slide in the stair and was in front of the armor and sang. "_There will be actual real life people." _And shook the hand of the armor and pulled it away from it. "_It will be totally strange." _Anna tried to stitch it again the hand of the armor and ran to a window that had a sight of the sea of Arendelle. "_Wow, I am so ready for this change." _Jack chuckled, Anna jumped in a swing. "_Cause for the first time in forever, there´ll be music, there´ll be lights." _Anna pulled a rope beside her and went up to see big ships. "_For the first time in forever, I´ll be dancing through the night." _Jack stared at all those ships that arrived in Arendelle and he began to feel worried. "I don´t think Elsa should like it." Jack lost Anna and saw her in the yard where a duck with her ducklings were walking by, Jack flew near Anna and she sang. "_Don´t know if I´m elated or gassy, but I´m somewhere in that zone, Cause for the first time in forever." _Anna crouched beside the ducklings and grabbed three of them. "I won´t be alone." Jack stared at her with loneliness. "Oh, Anna, you and Elsa were never alone." Jack flew away and found Elsa in her room. "I´m always right here." Jack walked through a room where a lot of food and dishes were and again Anna was there, in front of a head of a statue and seemed that Anna was talking to it. "_But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre." _Anna held the head and started dancing with it and for accident and landed in a cake. "_Nothing like the life I´ve led so far!" _A little bit of cake landed on Jake´s face. "Ugh." Jack took a napkin and cleaned his face, after it he flew to follow Anna and, as always, she was in the hall with a lot of paintings. "_I could be noticed by someone." _Anna imitated the position of a woman receiving a kiss in her hand, Jack just saw her and chuckled and slammed his face. "Your highness, you´re too old for this!" Said Jack sarcastically, but Anna kept on singing. "_And I know is totally crazy to dream I find romance, but for the first time in forever, At least I´ve got a chance." _Jack grinned. "Goodbye Anna, it´s almost time to open up the gates and your sister needs me, well… I need her." After Jack said this, he flew towards the room of Elsa.

When Jack was in front of the window of Elsa´s room, he opened his mouth in surprise. "You look… Beautiful." Elsa didn´t hear him, but still she took a deep breath and sang. "_Don´t let them in, don´t let them see." _Elsa turned herself and looked at a portrait of her father. "_Be the good girl you always have to be." _Elsa took off the gloves. "_Conceal, don´t feel." _She grabbed a candle and a jewelry box and turned herself. "_Put on a show." _Elsa turned the objects in ice. "_Make one wrong move and everyone will know." _Elsa turned again to the portrait and put her gloves again. "_But is only for today." _Jack walked beside Elsa. "_It´s agony to wait." _Elsa opened the door and sang. "_Tell the guards to open up… The gates." _The hall was filled with maids and servants as Elsa and Jack walked by, again Elsa had fear, but repeated to herself. "_Don´t let them in, don´t let them see." _This time Elsa opened a door that came from the balcony to see the guests that came through the gates. "_Be the good girl you always have to be." _Elsa took a deep breath and sang. "_Conceal don´t feel don´t let them know." _Elsa didn´t smile, she only waved her hand, looking ate everyone who came.

Someone opened the door. "Your highness, you shall go with me, the Coronation ceremony will start in a few minutes." Elsa nodded, Jack was surprised about how calmed was Elsa and he followed her steps. After walking through a yard, Elsa arrived at the church, where people sat on benches, the bells rang, and Jack saw the worried expression of Elsa. "You can do it." Elsa took a deep breath and walked in the carpet of the church, her sight was in the front, everyone in the church saw her with admiration, that made Elsa nervous, when she stopped the bells rang, a few moments later, Anna arrived, late, but arrived, the persons who were in the top of the church sang and the man who was beside Elsa took a crown and Elsa made a bow.

The man put the crown in Elsa´s head and showed her two objects made of gold and jewelry, Elsa almost took them when the man said. "Your majesty, the gloves." Elsa saw the man nervously and took off the gloves, she grabbed the objects with fear and turned around, the man said words that Jack didn´t understand, he only understood. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." And all the people in the church, except Elsa, stood up and shouted, whistled and applauded for their new queen, after mass, the party was in the palace, the entire kingdom was there, dancing and enjoying a good time, a butler said. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa walked until she was in front of a throne and then the butler said. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." And Anna came in running and waving her hand to a woman in the crowd, this made Jack laugh; the butler took Anna next Elsa. "Uh, no, I don´t think is a good idea." Anna said nervously, Jack sack saw that the sisters were so strained that he told Elsa. "Come on, Elsa, for this time, at least say hi to your sister." And as if Elsa had heard what Jack told her, she said. "Hi." Jack was surprised. "Can you hear me?" But there was no answer. "Obviously not." Jack thought and Anna said. "Hi, hi me?" Elsa nodded. "Oh, well, hi." Elsa chuckled. "So, this is how a party looks like." Jack flew towards the window and stared at the Moon. "Thanks." He said sadly, Jack returned where Elsa and Anna were, but saw that Elsa was telling Anna something that made Anna walk away from Elsa, Jack said. "What happened?" Elsa turned around and said to herself. "It´s just a voice in my head." Jack widened his mouth and said almost screaming. "No it´s not, Elsa, look at me." Elsa shook her head. "Huh, I think I´m going crazy." Now Jack was desperate and shouted. "No! Elsa, please, I know you can hear me!" Suddenly Elsa shook her head even harder. "Get out of my head!" She said in a whisper; Jack tried to touch Elsa, but her hand only passed through her. "It´s useless." Jack said desolately and someone behind him said. "Queen Elsa, let me present you: the prince and princess of the Scrow Islands." The two brothers of the Scrow Islands made a bow and waved their hand to Elsa. "It´s an honor to meet you." Elsa said and as an answer the princess said. "The pleasure is ours, I am Kendra and my brother is Kenan." But before they said something else Elsa told them. "Well, then, enjoy the party."

The hours passed and Elsa was really nervous, when suddenly a nightmare appeared, Jack chased it until he killed the nightmare on the roof, but when Jack returned, Pitch was there and Anna was looking at Elsa saying. "Elsa, please, please, I can´t live like this anymore." Elsa stared at her with sadness and said. "Then, leave." These words made Anna gasp and she shouted at Elsa. "What do I ever do to you?" Anna said this words with complain, Elsa said to her. "Enough, Anna." Anna was angrier than ever, Jack noticed that Anna had the glove of Elsa and he shouted. "No, wait!" But Anna said. "No, w-why do you shot me out? Why do you shot the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" This made Elsa burst. "I said ENOUGH!" And ice came from her hand and everyone in the ballroom gasped in surprise, Pitch appeared and told Elsa. "Now everyone is afraid of you, darling." Saying this, Pitch disappeared, Anna said. "Elsa…" Elsa had the most terrified face that Jack had ever seen, she opened the door behind her and Jack followed Elsa. "Stop, ELSA! Don´t run, please." But Elsa continued running, she ran through the crowd that was in front of the castle, but she was so terrified that she froze a fountain and ran even faster until she was in the shore of the lake of Arendelle, Anna also followed Elsa and she could hear her, she took a few steps behind until her foot froze a little piece of it, she didn´t think it twice, she began to run in the water and Jack flew in front of her and said. "Please, Elsa, stop, listen to me." But Elsa passed through him and said to herself. "It´s just a voice in my head." This made Jack sad, though followed Elsa until they were in the top of a mountain. Elsa turned around and looked at Jack in the eyes and said. "Who are you?"


	4. Let it go

**Hi! New Chapter! Hope you enjoy it, can you answer me something? Shall I make the chapters longer, or shorter, or stay like they are? Well, follow and comment, thanks to all for reading this further and again, ENJOY MY CHAPTER! Oh, and another thing, really sorry for not updating really soon, but I had a lot of exams and went in vacations this two weeks! So I didn´t had time to write, really sorry, but now I´ll do my best to write sooner, thanks – Kipivermillion.**

**Chapter 4**

"Let it go."

"Why did you follow me?" Jack had a little grin in his face. "You can actually see me." Elsa saw him with concerned eyes. "How can you survive without clothes? Or shoes?" Jack giggled. "Let me introduce myself, hi, I am Jack Frost, the winter spirit, guardian of fun." Elsa gasped. "You… You were always beside me, but somehow I couldn´t see you, I could feel you, why?" Jack mumbled. "I-I really don´t know." Elsa made a bow. "I am…" But before Elsa said something else, Jack said to her. "Don´t worry, I know who you are." Suddenly something in Elsa changed. "Just go away, please, I don´t want to be with anyone, I want to be alone." Jack widened his eyes and told her. "No, I won´t, as you said, I was always beside you, this time isn´t the exception." Elsa sighed. "Just go away!" Elsa walked forward and started singing. "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen, a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I´m the queen." _Jack flew near her and told her. "Wait, actually, ice powers are actually… Fun." Elsa kept singing. "_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn´t keep it in heaven knows I tried." _Jack sighed. "You know, it could get a little lonely." Elsa sung. "_Don´t let them in, don´t let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don´t feel, don´t let them know." _Jack smiled and made a snowflake in his hand and blew it towards Elsa, the snowflake landed in Elsa´s nose, she smiled at him. _"Well now they know." _ Elsa threw away her glove and turned herself. "_Let it go, let it go, can´t hold it back anymore." _With her hands made little blizzards. "_Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door, I don´t care what they´re going to say, let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." _ Jack grinned. "Now you´re getting it." Elsa threw away her cape and looked at Jack playfully. "_It´s funny how some distance makes everything seems small and the fears that once controlled me, can´t get to me at all." _Elsa ran to the edge of an abyss and with her hands made a stairway frost. "_It´s time to see what I can do." _Jack widened his eyes and said. "Hey! That´s cool!" Elsa smiled. "_To test the limits and break through, no right, no wrong, no rules for me, I´m free!" _ Elsa took a step in the frosty stair and made it solid ice. "_Let it go, let it go, I am the one with the wind and sky, let it go, let it go, you´ll never see me cry." _Jack flew besides her and giggled. "Come on! I know you can do better!" Elsa smiled. "Oh, it´s a challenge, frosty pants?!" Jack chuckled; Elsa took a step and made an ice snowflake. "_Here I´ll stand and here I´ll stand, let the storm rage on." _Elsa raised her hand and made a beautiful, enormous and magnificent ice castle, Jack was speechless; Elsa, as she sung, made beautiful details in the ice castle. "_My power flurries through the air into the ground, my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystalizes like an icy blast." _Elsa took her crown from her head. "_I´m never going back, the past is in the past." _Elsa threw away her crown and undid her hair. "_Let it go, let it go, and I´ll rise like the break of dawn." _ She made a dress made of ice and also a cape color light blue, Jack widened his mouth. "Wow…" Elsa didn´t looked at him, she was free now and she was really happy and excited. "_Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone." _Jack smiled. "Wait, what? You look perfect to me." Elsa blushed and smiled. "_And here I´ll stand in the light of day, let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."_ Elsa turned away and slammed the door; she looked up and saw Jack blushing. "Why are you still here? Why you don´t have shoes? Why can you survive with almost any clothes? Why can you fly? Why do you have that branch in your hand? Why…" Before asking another question, Jack shook his head and interrupted her. "Wait, wait, and wait! I will explain you everything, just stop asking so many damn questions!" Elsa widened her eyes in surprise. "Now, let me begin telling you from where I came from, ok?" Elsa nodded and Jack told her everything about North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and he, also Elsa talked about how Anna made her mad and how she discovered her powers until the night came that day.

"It´s really late, I need to sleep." Elsa made a king size bed of ice and frosty sheets. "Jack, do you need to sleep?" Jack chuckled. "Remember I´m a spirit, I can sleep, but I don´t need to sleep." Elsa laughed. "If you say so." Elsa laid on the bed and Jack sat beside her. "Goodnight, your highness." And for the first time in all these years Elsa told him. "Goodnight, Jack."


	5. Nightmares

**Hi! Thanks for all of you to read, share, follow and comment my story, also, I really need some new ideas for the next chapter, oh, and something I forgot to write at the beginning, I don´t belong any character that appears in this crossover, hugs and love for every one of you!- Kipivermillion.**

**Chapter 5**

"Nightmares."

_**Elsa´s POV**_

Dark surrounded me in my dreams, it was really cold and I felt lonely, I knew this feeling through all these years, but I really hate it, then, Jack Frost stood near me with his arms wide opened, waiting for a hug, at first I doubt, but, I remembered that he was no stranger, he protected me all these years and knew everything about me… And I knew everything about him; I turned around and ran towards Jack, my arms reached his neck and his arms hold my wrist, my head was leaning in his chest, the hug filled my body a marvelous heat, for the first time in many years , I didn´t feel that I was alone, suddenly Jack disappeared. "Jack? Jack!" I shouted his name several times, but there was no answer, I was alone, again, until another voice came. "Good nightmares, your highness." I saw the man who said this words, he was very tall, his clothes, eyes and also his hair was black, and gray was the color of the skin; I remembered who he was, the boogeyman. "Pitch Black." I whispered, Pitch laughed. "Well, now that you know who I am and I know who you are, let´s say that I am here to convince you to make a team with me." I gasped, no, it wasn´t correct, I am not bad, or, I thought I´m not. "No, I won´t, and I think that you should stay away from me, Pitch." I shouted, Pitch looked at me with anger. "Well, it isn´t a choice, oh, and also, say goodbye to your charming, Jackson Overland Frost." Pitch captured me in a Jail made of black sand. "Now, let´s play a game." Pitch said to me with a horrible smile in his face.

I woke up and tried to move, but, with no success, panic took control of me, I was moving, but not the way I planned. "No!" I shouted, Pitch said to me to keep silence and my mouth didn´t moved, I didn´t controlled what I did; for luck, my scream captured the attention of Jack, then, I didn´t see anything, I tried to yell and to move, but I was in the sand jail, suddenly, I saw something, wait… I was attacking Jack and he was shouting something. "Elsa, please, stop! This isn´t you!" Oh, no, I needed to break the jail, I didn´t want to hurt anybody, then, the black and turned into yellow sand, but, it was still unbreakable, "I-I… Can!" I shouted and the jail disappeared, I woke up and felt a little bit dizzy. "Elsa!" I looked at his eyes, damn, they´re amazing; he was really close to me, I could hear him breathe. "What happened?" Jack flew towards me and said. "You lost control of yourself and hit me with a blizzard, also, your eyes were… Um… Black." No, it´s not happening, it could get worst! "I-I am really sorry." Jack lifts me into the air with his arms. "Whoa." I felt that my cheeks blushed. I was flying, it was a really nice feeling, and then we hugged. "Elsa, everything is going to be ok." I smiled. "Will you be my guardian?" I blushed and Jack grinned. "Only if you´ll be my queen." Jack kissed me in the head and left me on the bed, he stared at me and said with a deep and serious voice. "Elsa, I… I love you, I really like you and it´s been really nice to have you close." I smiled, Jack loved me! I felt the same way since night, but it´s too soon. "Jack… I also love you, but, let´s take this slowly, I don´t want to make mistakes too early." Jack nodded. "Goodnight, Elsa, have good dreams." Jack chuckled. "Wait… Uh… Jack, could you please sleep beside me?" Jack blushed. "O-of course." He laid beside me and I whispered. "Goodnight, Jack."


End file.
